A traditional landing gear assembly for an aerospace vehicle includes components made of steel forgings. However, the steel forgings are heavy, and they have high tooling costs.
Composite material may be used instead due to its high strength and light weight. A landing gear leg, for example, may be made from a material such as fiberglass.